


The Blender

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Anesthesia, Buddie shipper Chimney, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Character, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Slow Dancing, The Blender is What Makes Me an Adult, drink!chimney, high!eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Drunk!Chimney and High!Eddie meet for the first(?) time, and it's chaotic to say the least.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The Blender

**Author's Note:**

> First to clarify, Eddie is recovering from getting his wisdom teeth out in this particular piece. And also very loopy from the meds.

“Are you high?” Chimney says, tipping up another bottle.

“Are you drunk?” Eddie says, gently patting his cheek.

“Maddie, am I drunk?” Chimney yells into the next room.

“Yes!” Both Maddie and Buck reply from the kitchen.

“I’m not really drunk.” Chimney whispers, his eyes just slightly glazed over.

“Buck, why are we here?” Eddie whines, after laughing for too long at Chimney.

“I don’t own a blender and neither do you. Chimney does, so that’s why we’re here.” Buck replies. Maddie shoots Chimney a glare when she catches sight of his weird faces. She can barely keep a straight face. 3 drink Chimney is the weird face Chimney.

“Why do you own a blender? I’ve never seen you use it.” Maddie says, moving from the kitchen to take away Chimneys half empty bottle of beer.

“I own it because I am an adult.” He pouts at her obviously insulting comment about blenders, which makes everyone laugh.

“If blenders are a requirement to be an adult, I guess I’m a child.” Buck says, peeling a banana and tossing it into the blender.

“You are very much a child, Buck.” Eddie says. Buck shushes him teasingly and Maddie giggles in agreement with Eddie’s statement.

“We should watch The Voice.” Chimney takes the remote and pantomimes singing into it before he turns it on.

Less than 10 minutes later, both Chimney and Maddie are singing along, and Eddie is butchering the words because of the wad of gauze still in his mouth.

“My art well go onnnnNnNnnNNnnn.” Is what he sounds like, while in comparison Maddie and Chimney sound like angels. Buck doesn’t even try to sing, instead covertly filming.

“Woah. What is that?” Eddie’s voice behind Buck makes him jump.

“It’s blended carrots and potatoes.” Buck replies, moving so Eddie can see. He’s so astounded by the blended food, and it’s a little bit endearing.

“Woah.”

“Do you want some?”

Eddie nods slowly, like he’s not even sure what’s real. Buck hands him a spoon and Eddie twirls it like he’s never seen one before. So Buck takes the spoon, scoops a bit of it out and hands it back to Eddie. He finally realizes how to use a spoon and eats.

“Mmmmmm.” He moans in delight and grins at Buck.

“Good, huh?” Buck replies, drowning out Maddie and Chimney sing along (badly) to the other contestants.

Eddie nods slowly and grins widely. He pulls Buck into a bone crushing hug as a thank you and there isn’t any hesitation in Buck kissing his hair after hugging him back.

—

After dinner, Chimney, who is still very drunk, turns on the speaker and all but begs Maddie to dance with him. She agrees and they dance together, moving from a slow song to the Cupid shuffle. (Buck and Eddie join in for the cha cha slide)

“I can’t dance to anything but the cha cha slide.” Buck defends when Chimney challenges him and Eddie to a slow dance battle.

“If you won’t dance with your boyfriend in front of us, how will you dance with him at a wedding? Whether that means mine and Maddie’s or the Buck and Eddie one, you can decide.”

No one knows what to say, they just stand there, Buck blushing like a tomato and Maddie trying not to laugh. Except for Eddie, who simply holds his hand out for Buck to take.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @marvel-medigeek (reblog/main) / @marvel-medigeek-fics (fics) / @memesofconsciousness (commentary) Feel free to visit me, I'm always around. 
> 
> Special thanks to @asgardiun on Tumblr for enlightening me to this glorious parallel.


End file.
